The present invention generally relates to the art of making compost produced by piling and fermenting materials used for the compost, such as straws, fallen leaves, dungs, etc., and more particularly to an apparatus for obtaining the compost ripened uniformly in a short time.
It is widely known that materials used for the compost, such as straws, fallen leaves, vegetable scraps, sawdusts, dungs, etc., are piled for a predetermined period of time so that the materials are fermented into the state adapted to be used as manure. It is also widely known that such compost is superior as materials for corroding soil in farms. In order to make such compost as described above, it is necessary to pile the materials for a long time, and if the materials are not agitated in the meanwhile a plurality of times at a suitable interval, entirely uniform fermentation can not be obtained, but there are generated a sufficiently fermented portion as well as an insufficiently fermented portion. Even if the agitation of the materials is performed considerable times during the fermenting period, it is impossible to obtain uniformly ripened compost.